


Twixt Truth and Madness Lies Obsession

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during "Phoenix"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twixt Truth and Madness Lies Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Phoenix"

Twixt Truth and Madness Lies Obsession

Lex suppressed a groan as his brain tried to kick his body into consciousness. It had been months since he’d slept for more than minutes at a time, months since he’d woken without bile in his mouth and fear in his gut, he wasn’t about to give up the luxury of this… not just yet.

He straightened one leg, flexed his ankle and paused as his toe connected with warm flesh…

_Helen?_

No, not Helen, too big for Helen, too solid and besides his hands weren’t curled into automatic fists that reached out of their own violation to wrap around her slender, beautiful, scheming fuckin’ throat.

Maybe he should just open his eyes and see for himself but the temptation to explore was stronger than his need to know. And there was the fear that maybe this was just another of those residual illusions his father mentioned, just another after effect of the malaria and he was still on the island. Still out there, alone and afraid and wondering if just for once his father would see him as more than an asset to the bottom line and rescue him from the god-awful place.

_From himself…_

But that couldn’t be right because how would he know that he was having residual illusions if he was still on the island, fuck it hurt to think, it hurt to move. It was hard to do anything but remain, safe beside the solid form that pushed back against his chest and offered warmth and comfort…

_Comfort…_

Definitely not Helen then. Lex smiled against the bitter taste that surfaced to mock him and for one brief moment, he wanted to crawl out of his skin and kick the shit out of himself for exposing his vulnerability.

_I don’t know what I expected. All I know is that I love you._

Fuck, he’d been stupid, trusted her, believed that she’d loved him, wanted him… not the son of Lionel Luthor or the heir to the fortune that went along with his name, just him, Lex.

Well one thing was certain; it would be the last time he confessed his sins, to anyone. Especially someone who claimed to love him, when what they really loved was the thrill they received when he’d revealed himself to be stupid enough to take the bait. Loved the power they received as they yanked on the hook they’d buried deep in his heart. Loved the look he must have had on his face as their flight took off, the bewilderment and realisation of dread in his eyes when he realised it was too late to run.

And where the fuck would he run to anyway, high up in the clouds on his way to his honeymoon destination with his new wife… who was already preoccupied with counting her widow’s inheritance.

And he’d seen it coming, he had, he was sure of it but then she’d looked at him and it was only after he’d become intimately caught in that look, snared by her lies that he’d discovered the soul-grinder that lurked beneath. The one that stoked his fire with promises of togetherness and lust, which became love, want, which became need, which became a raging fire he couldn’t douse. 

And to be honest, he hadn’t wanted to, not then because he was trapped by the heat, the sex, the promises whispered in the dark. Her breath hot against his skin as she’d whispered his name, like he was the only person capable of pulling that sound from her parted lips.

_Lex…_

And she had, stoked his fire, again and again, round and around, kept him a prisoner of her mouth, the warmth of her thighs, buried so deep within her heat that no one else existed but her. Until he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t think of anything but her, until everything he once was became a shadow of its former self. A slave to her rhythm until his thoughts, the rational part that tried to warn him was ground into fine, despondent grains of charred debris and he was discarded, abandoned on some fuckoff island with his mind resembling Smallville after another of its unexplained meteor showers. 

The body next to his stirred, ever so slightly causing Lex to hold his breath… he waited, eyes closed, afraid to move as whoever it was shifted, inched further back against him, listened to the deep, sleep-filled groan that accompanied the contact.

Okay, definitely not Helen or any other female, Lex thought…

And he didn’t have a hangover, so it was unlikely it was some stranger from whatever bar he’d happened to fall out of last night, not that he remembered being in a bar but fuck, that didn’t mean anything. After all, he was Luthor.

Lex shifted one knee as the hand that cupped his buttock began to knead his muscles, slowly, carefully, almost as if they knew the parts to avoid, knew how weak he was right now, and wasn’t that the fuckin’ funniest thing ever. Lex Luthor weak, left on an island in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the company the malaria could conjure and the ever present sun that taunted his skin with its heat.

He winced as he shifted his leg, raised his knee until he felt the warm curve of his sleeping partner’s leg, okay so they were longer than his, stronger, well muscled and he’d bet his father’s fortune that they were tanned too. 

Never let it be said, Lex Luthor didn’t have taste.

And the body alongside his was so close, his heat reaching out and wrapping itself around Lex’s naked frame. All Lex had to do was reach out. 

“Lex…”

Lex heard the ache in his voice, a balm to his already sensitive skin, swallowed, as the hand kneading his ass curved possessively around his hip pressed hard into his muscles, increasing the friction between them and bringing their body’s closer. A groan escaped from deep inside, at the feel the other man’s body flush against his, naked and wanting.

He wound his hands into soft hair and dragged him even closer, bunching his fingers into a fist and holding him so close he was afraid he’d hurt him, and heard the other man groan.

A familiar groan; the same voice that had haunted his dreams the past three months, the one that whispered to him as he slept and woke him in the night, had him crawling toward the ocean on hands and knees only to wake screaming as the salt of the surf burned his blistered skin.

_Clark…_

He really was fucked if he was somehow naked, alongside an equally naked Clark with no knowledge of how he got there. 

Lex squinted against the early morning darkness and focused his vision on the brown boards of the Kent barn; they reminded him of tanned and blistered skin not something he wanted to think about right now. He looked back at the figure next to him… _Clark…_ , watched the way he arched into him, saw the dark curls at the nape of his neck and marvelled at their softness between his fingertips.

He didn’t care if it was a dream, or another illusion sent to mock him, didn’t care if he was still on the island and he’d wake up alone, he didn’t even care that they were both naked. Maybe he cared about the nakedness but only in the sense that he was finally where he wanted to be and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how or why.

But right now, he was here, with Clark and that was the only thing that mattered and so what if it wasn’t real, he’d learned a long time ago that the truth rarely was. It was just another illusion, you never quite find it, and though the search is compulsive, it would forever remain elusive.

And more often than not, he stumbled across the truth in the dark, like now, colliding with it or catching glimpses of a flickering image but the real truth is that there is never any real truth to anything. There are many, all challenging each other to be believed. How many times had he believed he held the truth of a moment in the palm of his hand only for it to slip through his fingers and become lost?

He wasn’t going to lose this moment, this truth, he wanted hold on to it, feel it, remember its warmth, he wanted…

Lex closed his eyes as Clark ground his buttocks against Lex’s hips, inhaled a ragged breath, twisted his fingers tight around Clark’s hair, slid his mouth along the column of Clark’s throat and groaned as Clark turned his head, his mouth inches from Lex’s.

Lex brushed his thumb across Clark’s lower lip and felt his shudder, Clark’s eyes were closed, his lips parting as he thrust back against Lex’s already erect cock. Lex lowered his head and followed the line his thumb had traced with his tongue, slowly dipping it in Clark’s mouth and felt the shudder go through Clark.

“Yes,” Lex whispered as he moved his hand along Clark’s hip, explored his mouth with unhurried hunger, gripping him tighter, pulling him closer as Clark groaned against the heat of Lex’s searching mouth.

“Yes, Clark,” Lex groaned as Clark slid his had slowly down the back of Lex’s thigh, forcing him closer still, causing the hairs on the back of Lex’s naked skin to bristle at Clark’s touch.

“Tell me you want me,” Lex breathed.

“Lex,” Clark groaned.

“Tell me!” Lex demanded. He tugged on Clark’s hair, forcing his head back further as he ground his hips against Clark’s naked ass, slid his cock along sweat-soaked skin, thrust his hips forward to press against Clark’s welcoming warmth.

“I want,” Clark, breathed.

“What?” Lex asked. 

“This?” Lex pushed forward, just a touch, just enough to feel Clark open around him and bit back the groan as Clark’s finger dug hard in to the muscles of his ass in an attempt to increase the pressure.

“Yes,” Clark hissed.

“You Lex, I want you, now… please…”

“Fuck!” Lex thrust forward, felt Clark shudder against him as Lex thrust harder, faster, forcing Clark face down into the threadbare couch as Lex rose above him. 

“Fuck, yes,” Lex groaned. He leaned forward, planted wet, open-mouthed kisses down Clark’s back, along his shoulders, his throat. He bit down hard against the softness of his skin before taking it into the warmth of his mouth, flicking his tongue against it to taste the salt of his sweat as Clark grunted beneath him and lifted his hips to meet Lex’s thrusts.

He tried to slow down, afraid that he’d wake up any moment, he thrust forward, hard and fast, his hand twisting in Clark’s hair, hauling the upper part of his body upwards to meet his mouth, swept his tongue along Clark’s upper lip.

“Stay with me Clark,” Lex groaned.

“Clark…” Lex hissed, the sound lost among the raging in his head, an ocean of blood rushing straight to his cock or was it just the ocean and this was a dream after all…

Clark pushed against Lex aggressively, and Lex heard Clark’s breath leave his body as he pinned him beneath him, only Clark welcomed it, responded to it as he lifted his hips to push back against Lex and that was all it took…

Lex gripped Clark’s hips, held him still and thrust, once and again, harder more forceful, heard Clark cry out as the spasms took over and his body responded automatically to Clark’s release, the pain forgotten, the island nothing but a distant memory. His hold on Clark’s hips tightened, holding on for sheer anchorage as Clark clenched his muscles around him forcing him to bite his own lip against the need to cry out. To beg for just one more minute before the sun rose over the horizon to mock him, remind him that he was alone and lost somewhere, just one more minute of this, just this, now here with Clark.

His body throbbed somewhere between pleasure and pain and his throat worked convulsively as he shifted, moved away from Clark to stare up at the brown-aged boards of the barn. He squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath and paused before opening them again to the bright sunlight of the island.

And there it was, and fuck it had never been brighter, more beautiful Lex thought as he looked up into piercing blue eyes as Clark rose above him, leaned on one elbow, lowered his head, his mouth only a breath away…

“Morning.” Clark smiled.


End file.
